


Alpha Instincts

by nimnox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Omegaverse, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox





	Alpha Instincts

            Ignis groaned softly and ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back into place. Damn his stupid instincts. Damn this silly need for an omega. He had everyone convinced he was a beta, using suppressants to keep his scent down. It helped calm the other betas and omegas that worked in the citadel. It also helped him focus on his work. But today… Today was different. Gladio had been talking about the omegas at their workplace, and as he emphasized how submissive they were, it made Ignis’ thoughts wander. How he would so enjoy having an omega to claim as his own… To go home to, to protect, to share a nest with, to have-

            No. No, he couldn’t think that. He had to focus on his work. But now that he had traveled down that path in his mind, his instincts were going haywire. Noctis was understanding and gave him permission to head home early that evening. On his way, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going as he rushed for the front doors of the citadel. He gasped as he collided with someone, and immediately apologized as he realized he had knocked them down.

            “My deepest apologies, I didn’t mean to be so…” He looked up and froze, realizing who he was talking to. “…careless…”

            “No no, it’s alright! I understand the rush to get home.” Taylor, a recent recruit in the Kingsglaive, was smiling up at him as he helped her back on her feet. She was quite an accomplishment, as she was the first omega ever to join the guard. Ignis shivered as he looked her up and down, his alpha instincts telling him to sweep her away. Taylor tilted her head and reached out, pressing the back of her hand against Ignis’ forehead. Ignis flinched, but simply stared at her.

            “Are you alright..? You look flushed… Maybe you should have someone help you get home?” She looked around, humming softly in thought.

            “N-No, that’s quite alright… I can manage on my own…” _In more ways than one…_

            “I’d rather not see the king’s advisor injured on his way home. I’m sure the others will understand if I assist you. After all, we protect you both.” She smiled sweetly, making Ignis’ face flush more. He always had a sweet spot for the omega, mostly due to her shy nature and kind heart. She was definitely one of the softer glaives, but not weak. And he liked that about her. He also knew that because of her nature, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Ignis sighed softly and nodded.

            “Alright then. My home isn’t that far though.” He blinked as Taylor bounced a little on her feet and gently took his hand.

            “Perfect! Come on, let’s get going so you can rest quicker.” Ignis smiled as she gently pulled him along and took him home.

            His home was only a twenty minute walk away, but in those twenty minutes he had started to come undone. He had a hand to his head and his eyes were closed. Taylor was carrying his glasses for him while she gently guided him along.

            “Ignis… You look terrible… I’ll stay for a bit and make sure you’re okay, if that’s fine with you…” Ignis knew he couldn’t convince her otherwise, but he was worried about what would happen to her. What would happen to the Omega.

            “… If you are to stay then I must warn you of something when we get inside.”

            “O-Okay…” She bit her lip, wondering what could be so bad. She helped Ignis into his home and gasped as she was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of Alpha. She looked up at the man in confusion, biting her lip as her own instincts started to react.

            “… I’ve been on suppressants for quite a while now. I’m not a beta, like everyone at the citadel believes. I’m an Alpha…” He groaned and shuddered as he took in her scent. “And I fear for your safety because you are an Omega… I have not claimed anyone, and because of that my senses and instincts have been all over the place today…” He forced himself to step away from her, fighting the urge to press her against the wall. “…Do you still wish to stay?”

            “… I’ll stay and do what I can. I don’t know what I can do about the claiming thing, but I can at least make sure you have a warm meal and some relaxation tonight. Besides, I can take care of myself.” She smiled warmly at him, hiding her instinct to lay down and beg for him. His scent all around him was making it very difficult.

            “I can’t thank you enough…” He smiled and stumbled towards his living room. “I am going to sit down for a bit… Make yourself at home…” Taylor nodded nervously and removed her shoes before going to the kitchen to start on dinner for Ignis. Ignis looked through the kitchen door from his place at the sofa, and couldn’t help but take in her features. She was quite curvy for an Omega, a bit chubby but he liked that. Her brown hair was tied up in a cute ponytail, a few hairs straying from the bundle. Her clothes were loose, most likely to hide her extra weight. Ignis thought this was silly, she was beautiful regardless- wait. Wait, why was he thinking this of his guest? The woman who selflessly offered to help him at one of his worst moments? He groaned and leaned his head back. Taylor looked over her shoulder at him.

            “You okay..?”

            “I think so…” He sighed and looked back at her, his face flushing more. Taylor simply smiled and went back to work, making a stew for him. By the time she finished, Ignis was almost at his limit. All he could think of was the Omega in his house. An Omega in his home, unclaimed and willing to stay near an Alpha. Any other Alpha would have had their way with her by now, but Ignis was trying so very hard to show restraint. Taylor came back to him, bringing a bowl of stew.

            “I hope you like beef stew… From what I hear you’re quite a chef, so I hope this is good enough for your tastes.” She smiled at him sheepishly. Ignis managed a small smile and took the bowl, his breath hitching as their hands touched.

            “Th-Thank you…” He shakily took the bowl closer to himself so he could eat. Taylor blushed and nodded.

            “You’re welcome…” She shivered and bit her lip before heading to the kitchen. Her own instincts were telling her to lay down and beg for the man, but that would be embarrassing. Especially if he wasn’t interested. For now, she leaned against the counter, panting softly as she tried to calm down. Ignis could hear her, and the sound made him desire her more. He let out a shaky breath and set his half empty bowl aside before going into the kitchen. His footsteps were silent, Taylor didn’t hear him coming up behind her.

            “Taylor…” He breathed softly against her ear, making her squeak and jump. She started to turn around, but Ignis quickly pinned her against the counter with his own body.

            “I-I… I’m so sorry… I’m having trouble… controlling myself…” He groaned and lowered his head, pressing his face against Taylor’s shoulder. She looked back at him, biting her lip.

            “I-Ignis..? U-Um…” She blushed and whined softly, her body instinctively pressing back against his. “I-I’m having the same problem…” She shivered against him as she took in his scent. His suppressants had worn off, as had her own. Ignis took a deep breath, taking in her scent.

            “I fear what will happen if you stay longer…”

            “I-I… I don’t…” She blushed even more and squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a rejection. Ignis’ eyes snapped open and he gently turned her around to face him.

            “Explain…” He groaned softly as he kept close to her.

            “I… really like you… I’ve liked you for a while now… But I thought you were taken so I didn’t say anything…” She whimpered and shyly pressed against him. “That, and I didn’t think I was good enough for someone as amazing as yo-“ She gasped as she suddenly felt Ignis’ lips against her own. He growled possessively, making her shiver and melt against him. Ignis pulled her closer, one hand on her back and the other on her cheek. Taylor slowly slid her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his shirt. When they parted, they were both panting softly. Ignis started to press soft kisses down her neck.

            “I must admit…” Kiss. “I have a fondness for you too…” Kiss. “If you’ll accept me…” Kiss. “I would…” A hesitant kiss. “I would like to make you mine…” His last kiss was where her neck met her shoulder, where a claiming bite would be. Taylor mewled softly and closed her eyes. She never dreamed a handsome man like Ignis would desire her as his Omega.

            “P-Please… Please be my Alpha, Ignis…” She gasped and cried out as he suddenly bit down, drawing blood from her flesh. “Owowow…” She whimpered and trembled violently against him, nearly tearing his shirt from her grip. Ignis shuddered and licked the wound, looking at the mark he had left on his new Omega. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

            “I’m so sorry… I was too rough…”

            “N-No, I heard its supposed to hurt…” Taylor whimpered again and hid her face against his shoulder. Now that she had been marked, she wanted to be all over him. “P-Please… My Alpha… Please…”

            “What do you desire, Omega..?” He gently pet her hair.

            “Y-You… Please…” She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. Ignis kissed the tears away before picking her up, making her squeak in surprise.

            “My pleasure…” He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. When they entered, Taylor gasped and clawed at her new Alpha. The scents in this room were so intense, it was almost enough to kickstart her heat then and there. Ignis carried her to the bed and carefully set her down, treating her like his most precious treasure.

            “I will make this as enjoyable for you as I possibly can, my dear…” He smiled and gently caressed her cheek. Taylor looked up at him submissively and turned her head to kiss his palm. “And I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe and treat you with love…” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Taylor smiled and nuzzled against him.

            “I’ll do my best as your Omega, Ignis… I swear it…” She leaned up, coaxing another deep kiss from the Alpha. Ignis groaned against her lips, making her mewl quietly in response. His hands slid down, gently tugging away at her clothing. She broke the kiss and panted softly as her clothes were removed. The glaive curled up when she realized she was exposed, earning a soft chuckle from Ignis.

            “Come now, my dear. You’re my Omega now. No need to hide that gorgeous body of yours.” Ignis smiled and gently uncurled his new mate so he could look at her properly. “Beautiful…” He leaned down and started to trail his kisses down her body, earning whimpers and whines from Taylor. She reached up and gently threaded her fingers through his hair, gently tugging when he found particularly sensitive areas. His lips found their way to her breasts, and soon he was gently massaging the soft mounds in his hands. Taylor pressed the back of her hand against her mouth and closed her eyes.

            “Please don’t hide your sounds.” He gently pulled her hand away and kissed her fingertips. “I want to hear you. And I want to see your beautiful eyes.” Taylor peeked at him shyly, whimpering when she saw he was smiling up at her. “That’s much better…” He kept his eye contact with her as he dipped back down to suckle at her breasts. Taylor whined and arched her back, pressing up against him. Ignis groaned softly and slid a hand under her, gently squeezing and massaging her backside. This of course brought more whimpers and quiet moans from the Omega.

            “Beautiful… Absolutely stunning…” He gently bit the sensitive bud he had been suckling before moving down and pressing soft kisses along her belly. Taylor whined loudly at this and started to squirm.

            “A-Alpha…” Ignis paused and looked up at her, frowning when he noticed tears in her eyes. He slid back up and pressed his kisses to her cheeks.

            “Whatever is the matter, my dear?” He gently pulled her into his arms and shifted so she was on his lap. She looked up at him and whimpered.

            “I-I’m so sorry… I-It’s just…” She glanced away and curled up, hiding her stomach from view. Ignis quickly realized what was up and kissed her forehead.

            “Darling, I think every single inch of you is beautiful. I always have. Anyone would be a fool to think otherwise…” He gently caressed her hair. “Besides, I like a little extra on you. It makes you look healthier.”

            “Y-You… you really mean that..?”

            “From the bottom of my heart.” He smiled and kissed her softly. Taylor sniffled and returned the kiss before slowly uncurling again. Ignis gently trailed his hands along her stomach, letting her get more comfortable with his touch there. Eventually, he could trail his kisses down again without upsetting her. He gently lay her down again and resumed his path from before, kissing her stomach and everything on the way down to her thighs. Taylor was panting softly as she watched him, pouting quietly. Again, Ignis seemed to know what she wanted and paused to strip himself of his own clothes. The Omega couldn’t help but stare at him. _Good lord he was hot._ Taylor blushed an intense red as she saw his hardened member, standing at attention before her.

            “I-Is it going to fit..?” She looked up at him shyly. Ignis blushed and coughed quietly.     

            “With enough preparation, yes. And I hope it feels fulfilling for you.” He reached down and gently traced a finger along her slit, earning a soft gasp and mewl of pleasure from his new love. He smiled at the reaction he received and slid a finger inside to test the waters. Taylor whimpered and bit her lip again before a moan escaped her.

            “I-Ignis…~ Alpha~” She looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded and her cheeks flushed.

            “Already so flustered, and we’ve barely started down here.”

            “N-No one else has ever been down there before.”

            “Good.” He suddenly knelt down and licked up her entrance, his finger gently rubbing inside. Taylor moaned louder this time and shifted, trying so hard not to crush his head between her thighs. Ignis gently rubbed one thigh as he suckled on her clit, earning a very loud moan from his lover. He slipped a second finger inside and slowly stretched her out, wanting her first time to be enjoyable. Taylor reached down and tugged at his hair again, whining to him loudly. Ignis paid no mind to the sounds, knowing they weren’t sounds of distress or pain. Instead he focused on the slick his omega produced for him. He nuzzled his face further against her, sliding his tongue into her and replacing his fingers. He was able to take in her scent more this way, and oh how he loved it. He craved more of it. Taylor panted heavier and tugged on his hair again to get his attention.

            “S-So close… I-Ignis..! Alpha!!” Her thighs pressed against the sides of his head as she suddenly came. Ignis got more, as he desired. He let out a soft grunt and growled in approval as he lapped up her slick. Once he finished, he looked up at her and a smile. She was panting heavily as she stared down at him.

            “C-Come here... Please…” She whined and reached down to him.

            “Of course.” He chuckled and slid up to hug her close. “Let me know when you are ready to continue.” Taylor nodded and nuzzled her face against Ignis’ neck, pressing kisses near his scenting glands.

            “My Alpha…” She sighed contently and gently nuzzled him. Ignis smiled at her affection and kissed her head. A few minutes passed like this before Taylor started to grind against him, her movements awkward and shy. Ignis hummed and rolled over onto her before grinding back against her. Taylor moaned loudly and shuddered beneath him.

            “Are you ready for me?”

            “Y-Yes… Please…” Taylor smiled shyly as Ignis started to rub his cock against her, using her slick as lubricant. He pressed into her, making sure to go slow and steady so as not to hurt her. Taylor whined and dug her nails into his shoulders, leaving several more marks.

            “Omega..?” Ignis paused when he was fully inside her. Taylor panted softly and whimpered.

            “I-It hurts… It’s big…”

            “I know… It’ll fade soon…” He kissed her softly, moaning against her lips. Taylor returned the kiss and gently held his face to keep him close. After many more kisses and words of encouragement, Ignis moved his hips to experiment. Taylor gasped and moaned to him in response, spurring him on to begin thrusting into her. Taylor moaned louder and pulled him down, clinging to him as he moved. She hooked her legs around his waist, showing he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. Ignis growled and shifted to loom over her possessively.

            “Mine… Mine mine mine…” He growled and bucked harder into her, earning louder whines of pleasure. Taylor started to blabber nonsense to her lover, her mind overtaken by the pleasure he was giving her. Soon he found a rather sensitive spot that made Taylor nearly scream his name. Ignis shivered and shifted to buck into that spot.

            “Oh gods, Ignis..! There!” She cried out to him and kissed his neck, nipping him gently.

“I’m getting close, Taylor..”

            “Me too… Together… please…”

            “Together, my dear.” Ignis grunted and bucked harder, his body beginning to tense up from the pleasure he had been feeling. Taylor gasped as she felt his knot swell inside her, eventually locking them together. Ignis growled and bucked a couple more times before he released his seed deep inside her. Taylor gasped and shivered, her walls clenching hard around him. She slowly went limp in his arms and stared up at him, panting heavily.

            “A-Alpha…~” She smiled up at him shyly and reached up to caress his cheeks. “I-It feels so good…”

            “I’m so glad…” He smiled and turned his head to kiss one of her hands. “We’re stuck like this for a short time.”

            “That’s alright. Snuggle with me?”

            “Of course.” He hummed and lay down beside her, pulling her up against his chest. “My Omega…”

            “My Alpha…~” She gasped and looked up at him. “We didn’t…”

            “I know… I’m sorry…” He very gently ran a hand along her stomach. “Though, if you are alright with it, I would like to try in the future…” Taylor’s face turned a bright red.

            “I-In the future, yes… And if now… that’s okay too.” She smiled nervously and kissed his cheek. Ignis kissed her cheek and pulled the blankets over them both.

            “Rest now, my dear…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Gentle Man's Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714516) by [virberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos)




End file.
